


It's Hard to be Brave

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kisa continues to have trouble at school
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu & Sohma Kisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holiday Wishes





	It's Hard to be Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



As the sun slipped out of sight, Kisa began to shiver. It wasn't stormy, so it wasn't cold enough for her to transform, but it was enough to make her wish she had her sweater and coat. The lights flicked on, casting squares of golden yellow into the grass. One was a few yards away from Kisa's foot, and she tentatively drew it backwards, squeezing her legs even tighter against her chest.

She knew her mom knew where she was; Kisa had seen her peering out the windows more than once. They had worked out a deal, after the last time — Kisa wouldn't run away, but if she wanted to be alone outside her mom would let her. It was hard for Kisa to be brave like that, after being alone for so long, but Tohru onee-san said it was a good compromise.

A heavy jacket suddenly settled around her shoulders — still warm from being worn — blocking out the chill and light wind. Kisa could tell from the feel of the leather and the smell of his cologne that it was Haru's. She knew without looking that he would be crouching beside her, waiting quietly until she was ready to talk.

He had done the same for months, when she couldn't find her voice. She had found it again, but it was still so hard to breach the wall and start a conversation — especially about things like this. Finally, when it occurred to her that Haru was now probably cold, having given her his jacket, did she find a place to start.

"They took my sweater," she said softly.

"Your uniform one?" he asked, just as quietly.

She nodded, her chin banging into her knees. "And my coat."

Kisa had overheard Shigure oji-san talking to her mom; he was upset because her teacher didn't seem to understand that she was being bullied by her classmates. That was a few days before she was transferred to a different classroom. Her new teacher was nice, and understanding, and didn't blame Kisa for not talking when she encouraged her to.

The students in her new classroom were still a problem, though not as bad as the old ones. They knew what had happened, though, and still thought she was weird because of it. They weren't allowed to make fun of her in the classroom, or ignore her, but her things had started disappearing. It had started small — pencils and such — and at first Kisa wasn't sure she wasn't just misplacing them. But today… finding her sweater and coat both gone after lunch was clearly deliberate, and the reason she had been sitting outside, trying to figure out how to speak those words to her mom.

"Is it the same ones, or the ones in your new class?" Haru asked.

Kisa shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Stupid school," he grunted. "You'd think having Rin and Kagura go through there too would have taught them not to mess with Sohmas. The boys' school knew it before I even started. At least next year you can come be with us."

That shocked Kisa enough to actually look at him. Her mom and the rest of the family had always told her she would go to the same all-girls high school as Rin and Kagura, just like she had gone to the same all-girls elementary and middle schools as them. The fact that Yuki, and then Kyo, Haru, and Momiji had all gone to a mixed school was a shock among the Sohma family; Kisa had never even thought she could go there too.

Now, though, the idea appealed to her. Looking at Haru in the fading twilight, crouched beside her with all his attention focused on her… her insides squirmed. When he was waiting for her to find her voice, Haru had told her the story of how he proved his real hair color to his student body president. She knew that if Haru told people that her hair was naturally this color, they would believe him. If they didn't, he would probably go Black Haru on them until he _made_ them believe, just like he had stood up for Momiji wearing the uniform he liked.

For the first time, Kisa envisioned herself in high school with her Sohma cousins. Momiji would be there, cheerfully greeting her every day. Haru would stand over her protectively if anyone said anything mean. They could have lunch together, and walk home after school together. It would be easier to be brave if she was with them, instead of on her own.

It would be amazing, she realized. Kisa found herself smiling broadly at Haru. "I can't wait," she said.

Haru shifted and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing gently. "Neither can I."


End file.
